Infamous: Another Universe
by Clad-In-Black15
Summary: Coleen MacGrath is your average high school student in Empire City taking up a part-time job as a bike courier during her school holidays. One day, an anonymous customer asks her to deliver a package and upon opening it, an explosion occurs which destroys almost all of the city and gives Coleen the ability to control electricity. With her new-found powers, she will decide her path
1. Prologue

InFAMOUS: Prologue

Normal life in Empire city ended, not with a whimper, but with a bang. A big bang of static blue that began in Historical Street. A shockwave passed through the city at night, sentencing the lights of every building to be killed almost instantly.

It all happened too fast:

Panicked screams could be heard from the sudden blackout. Then came the loud boom which emitted a white glow upon the city. What followed after, were large chunks of debris that fell from the sky, creating more explosions than a Michael Bay film. People were running away from the source: A blue electric force field that was growing very quickly in size upon every second that passed. Eventually, it enveloped the city whole.

Watching this from afar was a police helicopter in the distance. The policeman within, one of the many whom had no idea what would happen on this fateful night, stared in horror at what unfurled before his very eyes. The last thing he ever saw, at the moment of his death, was a large red bus flying towards the helicopter from the force of the explosion...


	2. Fallout Girl

**Author's note:**

**Surprise! This chapter was uploaded much earlier than I had anticipated.**

**So I should start off by saying I have never played this game before. Neither have I played PROTOTYPE. I got the information from various 'Let's Plays' and 'Wikis' and although it may seem that some of the information I have written is inaccurate, the truth is I did it on purpose. I changed some of the history of InFAMOUS so that it fits in more with the whole 'High School' student thing. **

**This is kind of a spoiler but it's an example: Coleen and Zeke live with their parents but, after the Ray Sphere blast, she and him are separated from them as they evacuated Empire City and you know, the Quarantine and all prevents them from seeing each other again. This is sort of discussed in the next chapter and will probably have feels.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Fallout Girl<span>

**"_Do not pray for easy lives. Pray to be stronger men._"**

**— John F. Kennedy**

_"Activation plus five minutes. Pulse 45, Respiration 10. Looking good Coleen"._

_Huh? _

I awaken to the sounds of crackling fire, the heat of the ground feeling as if it's going to fry me like an egg. My body cries in agony and yet, none of my organs or bones feel severely damaged. However, I sensed that painful wounds had been branded upon my skin.

My sight kicked into gear and in less than a second, I blinked once and then blinked a second time instantly out of shock, hoping that what I was seeing right now wasn't real. I propped myself upright, laying my eyes on the ruined surroundings of wrecked buildings and vehicles. There seemed to be no one else in sight. If not for my racing pulse and the feeling of suffocation, I would have assumed I was already dead, being punished for my sins in a hellish version of Empire City...or at least what remained of it.

"Oh God..." I muttered weakly. I then promptly choked, inhaling some ash.

This place, was this...the Historical district? To think it looked fine just...wait, what time was it? It was difficult to tell with all the acrid, black smoke coating the skies. I had to get out of here, it was getting difficult to breathe. I stood on an island of concrete road within a crater almost cornered by a sea of molten material, an inferno raging and hissing from the earth that had been heated to a glowing-red.

The sound of a chopper's spinning blades alerted me and I turned around to face the source.

A male voice blared loudly from the helicopter through a microphone, "Hey, there's someone alive down there. What are you waiting for? If you can walk, get out of here, head for the bridge." he shouted.

The flying vehicle turned towards a rectangular building to my left, possibly sensing another presence. That building, I remembered, was formerly a garage called Ben's or something like that.

"Hey you in the garage! Get the hell out of there, the whole place is going down!"

Almost in response, a car was pushed off. The helicopter rapidly hovered out of sight past the garage. Instinctively, hearing an explosion in front of me, I realised I had to get going. Now.

_Come on Coleen, move move..._

I ran with what energy I could muster in my scarred legs on a zig-zagged path out of the crater, a path through the middle of the red sea, huffing almost non-stop as debris flew about and pipes burst into flame and metal shards to my side. A car shattered into pieces to my right, me barely avoiding the readies of its blast. Ahead, a radio tower collapses to the ground and goes up in flames almost instantly. My exit comes in the form of a collapsed road, creating a ramp for me to get to higher ground. The middle however would be a problem due to a large gap that separated me from my goal. Nevertheless, after a few months of parkour training taught to me by a good friend of mine, I was determined and brave enough to know I could make the jump if I picked up speed.

As I near it, something vibrates in my jacket pocket. A song begins to play with a small distortion in its frequency:

_They say we are what we are_  
><em>But we don't have to be<em>  
><em>I'm bad behaviour but I do it in the best way<em>

_I'll be the watcher (watcher)_  
><em>Of the eternal flame<em>  
><em>I'll be the guard dog<em>  
><em>Of all your fever dreams<em>

_Oooh-ooh-oh-oh-Oh_

_I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass glass)_

I pull out my somehow-working-but-slightly-tarnished mobile phone and press the 'Answer' button, putting the sound on speakerphone. If I could describe how I felt right now without words, the condition of my phone would be the perfect example for my current state.

"Cole, Cole you there? Come on, Pick up!" A familiar voice screamed.

"Zeke?" I answered with the phone held tightly in my hands, leaping over the concrete to a surface of a bus, "What the hell is going on? I think there was an explosion."

"No shit there was an explosion! TV says terrorists are blowing stuff up all over the city."

I continue walking as the phone's signal goes static for a while, an explosion goes off on the other end.

"You okay over there?" I asked Zeke.

"Yeah, meet me at Fremont Bridge as soon as possible. We'll get Tristan and find some place to hunker down".

Ah Zeke, my best friend through thick and thin. I'd met him on the first day elementary school. However, we were spilt up into separate classes the year after and during those times, I'd always hung out with him during recess and after school where we'd talk mutually about manga, our lives and comic books. He'd found my name a bit much and decided to nickname me Cole, which I didn't really mind despite it being a male name. I was inclined to be more of a tomboy anyhow and, the nickname stuck around. We've always been the best of friends and nothing more than that despite how far or close we were from each other. He's the one who'd taught me how to perform parkour around the streets of Empire City to make my courier job easier and, as far I could see from my jump across the gap, I'd improved fairly well since the first day.

The call ended with a beep and I placed my phone back to its original place, jumping over yet another large gap on another upward ramp of concrete to the middle floor of a now crumbling parking lot. Without warning, the sensation of stinging pain struck me as I ran for my life, causing me to trip to the floor.

"Argh!" I screamed as I felt a huge jolt course through my skin but in an instant, the hair-prickling sensation just vanished.

"What the hell?" I say scanning the area. Save for one malfunctioning, crushed circuit box that was several metres away from me, there was nothing else near me that could have caused the pain I had felt seconds ago.

_How odd. _I thought. _Was I electrocuted? No, that can't be right, there's no way electricity could be conducted to me from such a distance. Although, if I was, shouldn't I be dead?_

However, fate didn't leave me time to ponder further on what had occurred to my body as a taxi came crashing down in flames from above, missing me by a centimetre.

_Oh man, I gotta go fast._

With everything in ruins, it was hard to tell where I was going. However, to say the least, I was getting somewhere. A grey ramp crumbles in front of me but I spot a large pipe to my left and cross over from there. As soon as I made it across, I found myself trapped: There was no way down save for a 30 foot drop, but there was no way I was going to attempt or even survive the fall. Exploring further, I passed by some short-circuiting machinery and although I was careful to avoid it, I was suddenly struck by several blue bolts of electricity all at once.

Despite this, it didn't hurt this time round. The electricity thrummed throughout my body, vibrating and bouncing about like hyperactive children, blue energy flowing through my arms and legs. For a second, I almost felt as if I could control it, and then the devices exploded, inadvertently creating a downwards ramp for me as a portion of the parking lot was destroyed and the electricity circling my arms disappeared.

"What the hell is happening to me?" I thought aloud to myself.

A mirror shard lay idle on the ground. I picked it up with my gloved hands, staring at my reflection in its minuscule space. Good god, I looked like shit. My face was covered in scars, my lips were marred with splits and , as I tilted the shard towards my body, I could see two gaping external wounds still bleeding out and my clothes caked in that same blood. The worst of it was my hair: It used to be long and straight but now, it was short and in a real mess singed at its edges by the flames.

An announcement blared ahead of me, calling for survivors to evacuate across the bridge to the Neon District.

"Remain calm, emergency personnel are on the way." Assured the man.

I let go of the shard and made my way down the ramp and past the rubble onto the road that led to the bridge. When I arrived, Three police cars were stationed there along with some soldiers comforting the injured survivors who lay sprawled on the ground, unable to move. There was an ambulance too but it seemed to be no longer functioning. I turned away from the people crying for help, feeling uncomfortable with what I saw.

Looking ahead, I immediately saw Zeke awaiting me on the other side and at that moment, he'd seen me too and started waving at me.

"Cole, over here. We've got to go!"

I smiled, glad to see my best friend. Although, just as I was about to cross, I felt _it _occur again.

_Oh God no, no. Please, not again._

Blue static pulsated along my arms. Before the soldiers could even register what was happening, before they could even raise their guns at me, a large bolt of lightning struck from the heavens above followed by another and another. They just kept coming, destroying the innocents and a police car behind me.

_No, stop please. _I thought desperately trying to get in control of the power circling my wrists but this time, my efforts were useless.

"Cole! it's the terrorists. Head towards the bridge. Come towards me." He shouted, unaware of the true cause of the lightning storm around me.

I was nervous at first, What if I hurt Zeke and endanger those on the other side of the bridge? Was it better for me to stay here instead?

"Come on, move it!" Zeke said begging for me to make it across.

Zeke was my best friend, it would break his heart if I died. So I relented and ran to the other side, careful to avoid the explosions the lightning was causing around me and avoiding the dead bodies scattered across the now falling apart bridge. A car alarm shrieked as the world around me seemed to spin and dissipate. Damn, I think I was becoming light headed from the blood loss.

"Move you ass Cole! The whole bridge is coming down".

I looked at Zeke who stretched a hand out to me although noticing the blue static upon them, his glasses broken and sitting at an odd angle on his nose "You're stronger than this Cole, just a little bit more..."

I summoned a last burst of willpower and sprinted towards him as if undeterred by my weakening condition and at that moment, before I could reach my hand out to his, I fell and everything sunk into darkness as I heard another male voice in the background which was softer, like silk, and sounded very panicked.

"Cole!"

**End of Chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be released God Knows When but I guess in less than a month.**

**-Cladinblack15**


	3. Mad World

**Chapter 2 Part 1: Mad World**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InFAMOUS. Neither do I own Coleen's Ringtone from the previous chapter. It was sampled from a recent Fallout Boy song (Hence the chapter title) called 'Immortals'.**

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>He who does not punish evil commands it to be done.<em>"****— Leonardo da Vinci**

While sliding into unconsciousness, I could somehow, I don't know...hear the voices of the dying. Thousands crushed by falling buildings or burned alive in fires. Tristan, my boyfriend, lost his sister and father. Almost lost me too. He'd told me Zeke was always by my side, somehow sure that I'd wake up.

During my four days of slumber, Empire city had fallen apart. A mysterious plague struck, followed by rioting, theft and rapes. Civilisation committing suicide. In a bullshit attempt to contain the biological threat, the federal government locked down all access in and out of the city. Now, Zeke, Tristan, all the innocents and I were stuck in a cage with psychopaths. The Cops are all but gone off the streets, either dead or too chickenshit to stand against the gangs that controlled things now.

Outside, things were bad...but inside-inside me-something was beginning. I awoke that day when a doctor tried to use a defibrillator on me. You can guess how that turned out. I would have almost electrocuted the poor man to death if Zeke and Tristan weren't there to return me to my senses. Thankfully, the doctor had brushed the incident off as a mere malfunction of the device and I got out of the hospital without any suspicions.

Tristan was currently still in the hospital, protecting his mother who was lying unconscious on a sterile white bed. The only difference was that, unlike me, Tristan's mother wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon for she was in a very deep coma. Zeke and I only had each other to look out for. He revealed to me that he'd abandoned his parents to save my ass and after that revelation, I wanted to slap him but instead asked why he'd risk his own safety, why he'd abandoned those who loved and raised him, for me. All he replied was that we were the best of friends, and that we should stick together no matter what. Although, I could sense that there was something more to his words because a reason as corny as friendship was well...just plain corny. The two of us first went to my residence but upon seeing the wrecked state of the building, Zeke decided to bring me to his apartment. The building, while not in a perfect condition, was at least more liveable and less ruined than mine and best of all, it was empty for now.

Today was the fourteen day of the Quarantine. It was late in the afternoon and, from our 'fortress' which was now at the topmost floor of the entire building, I crouched and watched the world below me through a pair of binoculars. The 'fortress' consisted of various junk Zeke and I had found around the city that was remade into useful items for our survival. Some of the other items, however, were bought. You see, everything went out of business the day the city fell apart, people were desperate for goods like food and electricity and outlets such as black markets and illegal businesses rose sharply. Zeke suggested taking advantage of the situation at hand and I complied. My friend had been a boy scout and his father was a technician, thus he'd learnt some really practical things from his life that helped us to earn some cash to buy some of the stuff in our fortress. This practical skill I speak about is creating homemade batteries that the both of us sold on weekdays down the road.

It's funny you know: I'd always wanted to live in a treehouse as a kid and I'd also wished sometimes that my parents would go away whenever they scolded or argued with me. I'd never thought that both of my wished would have come true like this...

Barbed wire fences were placed at the edges of the building and draped around them were colourful bulbs that lit up the fortress at night. It didn't look spectacular but it helped us to see during the evenings. Strewn about the place were several mats, books, litter that I would have to clean up later and some mannequins Zeke had stolen for some reason around yesterday.

Speaking of Zeke, he was watching the news on the television...or so I had presumed until he shouted for me and upon approaching him, seen that he had been reading a manga called _Coppelion_.

"I thought you were watching the TV...and where did you get that?" I enquired pointing to the manga.

"There's lots of stuff you can find buried beneath rubble and scattered about the city Cole. The batteries sort of died again," Zeke stretched lazily with one arm and yawned lying on the couch, "...you mind puttin on the freak show?"

"Sure, glad it's good for something". I say indifferently as a blue glow emerges from my palms.

Like my parkour, I'd improved somewhat with my 'new talent'. It was scary as hell at first; Gotta understand there was no one to talk to, no experts to consult save for Zeke and his knowledge of comic book superheroes. With time though, I'm learning to control and master my electric powers. Soon, if I became strong enough, I could save Empire City from its suffering with my talent just like the Superheroes Zeke always admired. I just hoped that by the time I decided to do so, it would not be too late.

"Probably need to charge them all-TV's a hog." Zeke informed.

I sighed as I got to work with my hands, zapping electricity into the artificial power sources Zeke had installed around the living room. I was ambidextrous, so I was able to handle channeling electricity with both of my hands.

"Awesome, boob tube's working again." Zeke announced from his seat on the couch.

"Weird, feels like I got more power." I mutter to myself.

"Hurry up Cole, we're gonna miss all the good shows".

Zeke readjusted his position, making room for me as I jumped over the couch and slumped next to him. Zeke scrolled through the television programs:

_Blacklight__ Virus, Manhattan Quarantine...Deaths in third world __countries...An episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S...A movie about dancing penguins..._

Out of the blue, a loud noise drowns out the sound of the TV from above. I look to my right, lo and behold, a military plane swoops in dangerously close to some of the buildings in Empire city, flying right above me and my friend and leaving a smoke trail as it leaves us be after a minute.

"Woah, you see that, it was flying so low, I thought it was going to crash into us". my friend says excitedly.

"Zeke," I addressed him as he kept pressing the channel button furiously, "Do you miss them?"

"Who?"

"Your parents".

Zeke paused for a moment before responding, "No, not really".

"Aren't you the least bit concerned?"

"The last I remember was that they got out safely. They're doing fine".

"But they don't know that you're alive..."

Zeke was always sort of a laid back person, but I'd never known how laid back he could be... Even in the midst of everything falling apart, he could still act like nothing much had changed, that this mess had never happened.

"Look Cole, sharing feelings isn't really much of a guy-thing. Let's just leave this topic-"

Almost as if on cue, a disruption in the television silenced our conversation. The screen changed to static for a second before showing a red background and entering the scene, was a masked face that was now all well too known about Empire city.

"Hey, its the TV jacker, I love this guy".

This mysterious figure was known as 'The Voice of Survival', an insurgent whose rants against the government were usually broadcasted from an unknown source. There were times however, when The Voice would help the citizens and victims of the Blast by announcing stuff like what places to avoid or where to search for first aid supplies. Right now, it was one of those helpful times.

_"Just got word that the feds dropped some relief packages into Archer Square," _the Voice says in static bursts,_ "the liars at the corporate media tells us that we're gonna get our fair share, that more is coming, heh, that's easy for them to say! **They're** not the ones living in this hellhole! And truth is that we've been abandoned, and no one is coming to save us._"

The television then resumed its original programming of an episode of some crime drama. There was only the audio of the programme for a moment until I spoke up:

"Told you they would drop some food."

"Man you must be out of your mind, you think those pencil-necks gives a damn about us. This is probably a PR stunt."

"That isn't going to stop you from pigging out though is it?" I challenged him with a smirk.

"Hell no it ain't. Zeke's gotta eat." he answered energetically in that drawl of his.

"You take the stairs," I say shoving myself off the couch and walking towards an unbarricaded edge of the fortress, "I'm taking the express elevator".

"Man, you get to have all the fun." Zeke groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Part 1 Chapter 2<strong>

**Part 2 coming late-mid November. Pls review and like if you want more.**


	4. Food, Glorious Food

**Chapter 2 Part 2: Food Glorious Food.**

I leap off the building, feeling gravity drag my body down at a rapid speed. My shortened, messy hair flies upwards as the wind rakes through it and adrenaline courses through my veins. As I reach the ground in an estimated 10 seconds, I land crouching in a sort of cool ninja pose as the pavement cracks a little below me. Since the day of the blast, I hadn't only inherited the ability to control electricity, other changes were also prominent.

Zeke and I were walking across a road five days after my recovery when a vehicle emblazoned with the logo of a black flaming skull ran over me without stopping. I was told that the vehicle was probably driven by members of crime syndicate known as the 'Reapers' that had risen recently. Surprisingly though, I barely felt any pain from the force of the impact, I could even stand up after the whole ordeal. Sure enough, Zeke took me to the hospital and the doctors did an X-ray on me, telling me that I was alright, no broken ribs or any other injuries present save for a few scratches. My body had become near impervious to physical injury, it would take more than a car crash or a fire to kill me now. Since then, Zeke and I have been trying to find out the limit of my abilities and what each of them were.

So far we've check-listed enhanced reflexes agility, super strength, electrokinesis and the factor above...We have yet to learn what else I can do.

Zeke shows up next to me a minute later, panting from exhaustion.

"Wow. That was one hell of a jump, man. Wish I could do that-runnin down all those star is sucks donkey balls".

I chuckle lightly. We run towards Archer Square, past the starving and poor who survived the blast. I wonder sometimes how many of them wished they'd died in the blast instead. Some of them are huddled up in groups, warming themselves near fire while others can only lie on the ground, feeling hopeless, starving and depressed. All I can do is look away so that I don't have to feel their guilt and get infected by the look in their sorrowful eyes, after all, it's not like I can give them our food or anything, Zeke and I were suffering just as badly as they were.

Zeke leads the way. We turn into a diverging road that goes two ways passing by dipliated buildings and kicking up rubble and dust as we keep running. Zeke makes a right turn.

"Hey, Archer Square is the other direction." I inform him of the obvious route.

"Before we do that," he huffs, "I need to pick up a new six-shooter".

I sigh, "Here we go again..."

"Nah, that was badass. The second you touched it, the electricity in your hands cooks off the gunpowder and ka-blam! the whole thing goes off. The look on your face was priceless." he teased.

"It damn near blew my hand off." I reflected on the event angrily. Two days ago, Zeke had given me a gun to use for my protection but then my electrokinesis reacted somehow and exploded the weapon, almost would have killed me if I hadn't flung it to the corner.

"Which is why you won't be touching the new one." he assured me. "Traded this guy one of my homemade batteries for it".

"The ones that explode when you use them?"

"Hell, he doesn't know that. C'mon, he told me he was going to leave it in a parking lot a few blocks from here".

Most businesses were destroyed by the blast, none were occupied any longer, now such buildings would be the residence of illegal black markets or trades. Zeke and I had such a shop, selling still working batteries we scavenged from around town or handmade batteries which had a 50/50 chance of working or malfunctioning and were crafted by Zeke's own hands, a useful but-not-particularly-useful-previously skill he learned from his father who was involved in some sort of technology job.

We head into an intersection where the stoplight flashes green ahead of us. Looking to the side, I recognise the Clover Cafe now in a state of neglect. It was a nice cafe with good coffee and cake and thinking about it made me hungry, about where we should have been going. Zeke's attention, as usual, was somewhere else, on a billboard above with an advertisement for pizza on it.

"Hey Cole, you know what I miss: Pizza. A big, sloppy slice dripping with grease and pepperoni."

"And payday." he adds, "Having a big, fat wad of bills in my pocket".

"I'd settled for some hot water." I say while we make a sprint across the road. Then, we turn into an alleyway next to the Reel Theatre and zig-zag on the path, walking up and down stairs and passing by groups of people. Finally, we enter the carpark and Zeke scans the area and we make a round.

"Hey, remember that time we were coming home from Duffys and I had to take a leak? And that bike cop was yeiign at me to put up my hands?"

I laughed, "You pissed all over him".

"Well, he told me to put up my hands. While he's fumbling around, I jump in the car and we take off. Ha, ha, Awesome!"

"Yeah, until we ran into a wall of cops and I was grounded from seeing all of you for a whole of five months".

Zeke frowned for a moment but, in the next few seconds, quickly smiled again, "Like I said, Awesome! Bummer we won't be able to do anything like that again."

"Not unless some genius also invents a car that doesn't explode when I sit in it either." I say, "Or maybe find some way to get rid of these powers?"

"Aw, c'mon," Zeke moans ignoring my sentence while he stops stares at three cars parked in front of him, "He told me he was going to leave it under a car. I figured there would be only one. We'll never find it".

"Zeke, stand back...I think I have an idea".

I summon up electricity by flicking my wrists. The blue static coils around my fingers and I let it flow, slightly damaging the metal hides of the cars.

_Damn, this isn't strong or good enough._

I know it's dangerous but, I call on more energy, focusing on it to rise. The voltage builds up higher and higher and suddenly, an electric explosion causes the cars to fly out of the way. I'm thrown back from the force of the impact too.

"Hellacious, I didn't know you could do something like that!" Exclaimed Zeke as he picked up the fully-loaded gun.

"Me neither, there was this surge..." I trail off feeling lightheaded.

_Man, that shockwave cost me a lot of energy._

"Hey Cole, you don't look too good." he points out.

"Tired all of a sudden," I say as the world goes grey, "Just...give me a second".

Something blue glows in front of me, standing out from the grey and I approach it with an outstretched hand. The blue enters my hand. A large amount of electricity courses through my veins like a snake and the world returns to normal.

"Did you see that?" I asks Zeke

"Woah man, you're a walking battery! Must have to recharge whenever you fire off a bunch of juice. Sorry, I think that came out wrong..."

"I can feel electricity surging through me, almost as if I'm being healed by it".

"This rocks so hard. C'mon, let's haul tail down to Archer Square before someone takes all the brewskis".

* * *

><p>Archer Square was a lively hangout for teens and adults alike, decorated in lights and street lights shaped like plants that changed colours in the evenings. Even now, people still gather here to talk and nowadays, live in the Square. In the middle, was a large, pretty, abstract metal sculpture designed by an unknown artist and currently trapped on top of it, was the food supply. When Zeke and I got there, several of the starving citizens were gathered and were throwing rocks at the crate in a vain attempt to get it down.<p>

"Whew, boy that's stuck up there." sighed Zeke, "I hate to say it pal, but you're the only one here who'd live from a fall like that. You gotta climb up there and knock that stuff free".

I sigh in response, "Whatever".

I push past the crowd and leap onto a ledge, making my way up to the sculpture's climax. As fate would have had it, I got a phone call from Tristan as soon as I was crossing midway over a thin sheet of metal path like a tightrope performer. I get to the other side rapidly, get to where the crate is and answer the phone.

"Coleen are you there?" My boyfriend's voice asks concerned.

"Hey sweetheart." I greet him.

"They've dropped some food over at Archer Square." he informs me.

"I know that. Zeke and I are already there".

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright I guess." I stretch my left hand, "Powers are all over the place. It used to be that I could barely power a light bulb and now, I'm jumping off buildings and tossing over cars with shockwaves".

"You jumped off a building? What were you thinking?!"

"Relax, I'm fine." I assure him as I stand fearless atop the Archer Square sculpture.

"Just take it easy. After what happened with Amy I couldn't-Ah never mind, see you guys at Archer Square. I love you Coleen".

"Love you too Tristan".

"Stop screwing around, get the food down." Shouts someone from below. I roll my eyes and with a quick zap of the metal ring which tied the crate to the trapped parachute, it fell.

"Yeah, we are eating!" I hear Zeke shout from below.

However, the celebration could not start just yet. My eyes widened. In the distance, a group of three trucks approached from the left and right streets. They weren't just any trucks though, they had the black fiery skull on them...and out of them emerged 3 dozen mysterious figures in red hoods carrying AK-47s, charging rapidly towards the centre of Archer Square. This was my first sight of them in the flesh: The Reapers. Before the blast, I heard that they were just a bunch of junkies dealing drugs, criminals and even regular thugs that lurked the streets. Nowadays however, they own the Neon District, taking whatever they want without resistance. That changes today.

I look below to where a Reaper is harming an innocent woman. I've tried this technique only once, but it should do. Electricity tails at my feet as I launch myself below and knock the Reaper away from the woman. I use my new shockwave technique on the man, noticing I didn't get tired this time around.

_Hmm, _I think, _Maybe if I use my powers more often, I get better and less exhausted from using them?_

"Cole look out!" Shouts Zeke behind me.

Just as I turn, Zeke fires a bullet that nearly hits me but doesn't. Instead, it buries a hole into the chest of the Reaper about to ambush me from behind.

"What the hell Zeke, you could have killed me!" I say in an angry tone.

"Yeah, but I didn't so that's good". He shrugged.

"Whatever, don't try it again please".

I take the Reapers down with Zeke one by one, forcing them to retreat and unaware of why they were doing so. The moment they're all gone, the civilians rush towards the scattered crates of food like children greedily grabbing sweets from a broken piñata.

_There's lots of food here, _I think,_ a lot for Zeke, Tristan and I. Enough to feed us for weeks, maybe even longer...If I fry a couple of people In the crowd, the rest will most likely run food will be all ours, but some of these guys might starve..._

I hold out my right arm, electricity is still dancing upon my fingertips, I cause it to grow larger until-

"Cole! What are you doing?"

I snap my arm back and 'shut down', turning to the source of the voice.

"Hey Tristan. Sorry, I may have almost lost control again." I fibbed

He gave a sigh of relief and then hugged me. "I'm so glad you got the food down. All these poor people are starving..."

I smile shyly, "I'm just doing what I can. Someone had to help them".

"Those idiots dropped us canned prunes," complained Zeke behind us, "No wwho the hell would want to eat this crap.

Out of the blue, one of the screens come to life. It's the Voice.

"Take a look at this Empire City, this footage was caught by a security cam near ground Zero".

His image blurs out. The video plays, starting off from a high angle in an empty corner of an alleyway. Someone in a yellow jacket enters riding a bicycle with an odd blue sphere upon its front basket. The figure parks it at the corner, humming Fallout Boy. The figure turns its head revealing...

Tristan lets go of me, his mouth gaping. My eyes widen.

"Hey Cole, you're up on the big screen." Zeke announces the obvious.

"This girl ruined our city, our lives. So if you wondering why your families and loved ones have died, you know who to blame. If you know anything about this chick, let me know because we've got to get the word out on this terrorist. I don't give a shit about what her age is, we're going to make her pay anyway".

I look at Tristan, he's staring at the now blank screen in horror and shock. He then turns to me, glaring with newfound hate.

"Tristan...I..."

"Don't say another word." he seethes, "Goodbye Coleen".

He walks away with a furious stride and I watch him in sadness and shock as he departs, vanishing into the unmoving crowd.


	5. The (Great) Escape

**Chapter 4: The (Great) Escape**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InFAMOUS. Neither do I own all these song references in each chapter. **

**Author Note: Because the last chapter came a bit too early, this one is a bit late. I apologise. Yes, that title is a reference to the mission, a song and the movie. I was originally going to title this, (Run Cole Run) or (It's a revolution I suppose...) but decided against it. Also, I didn't specify Coleen's age: She's about two years younger than Alex Mercer, the real Alex Mercer not HERA, and InFAMOUS, in this universe at least, takes place in this present day which is why Immortals by Fallout Boy is referenced at the beginning. Yes, I have already watched Big Hero 6 and I loved it!**

**And since I did mention Blacklight, could it be that there's a chance for another small crossover? *Dramatic Chipmunk noise* Well, let's wait and see...**

**The New Cover is credited to AnonFirefly. Thanks.**

**I also apologise for my writing quality, It's been a while since i've done a first person story you see...I think my last First Person Story was an original short story I wrote called 'Anomaly'. It's something like Infamous but not really, feel free to check it out on .**

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Any man can overcome adversity. If you truly want to test a man's character, give him power.<em>"**

**— Abraham Lincoln**

Ever been called a terrorist? It probably wins the award of the 5th worst thing to be called.

All I remember from that day was going to work and then running for my life soon after. That video though, how did I get that package? How could I have not sensed something, anything off about that weird tesla sphere I held? Who was the person who asked me to deliver it?

Regardless, the consequences are everywhere. Whatever there'd been between Tristan and I for those three years we'd spent together were gone in that one moment. Not long after that sudden break-up, people were starting to recognise me. I'd sort of killed those they loved or maybe they hated me for ruining their livelihoods, but whatever it was, they wanted me dead despite the fact that I still had a life ahead of me. Things would have gotten really ugly had I not left sooner, an angry mob of unhappy citizens out to avenge their fate started shouting and pointing at me and a few even threw small rocks from a distance.

"This wasn't my fault!" I cry out still saddened by Tristan's actions. "I swear, I didn't know-Look I gave you the food, leave me alone!"

"Save it Cole, they won't listen." Zeke said grabbing my shoulder. He kept giving me this weird look as he quickly announced his plan, an expression that was a combination of skepticism and fear. "We have to go buddy. Meet me at Stampton bridge, we leave at sundown".

That was all he told me before he dashed away from the encircling sudden flash mob. I was left to fend for myself. Jackass. Although, feeling like I deserved this abandonment for now, I just wish that Zeke would really be at the bridge tonight as seriously, I was now short of friends at this point. The crowd is drawing nearer from both sides, screaming insults at me. I look left, right, left, until I find an opening and sprint my way out, knocking over two guys twice my height as I do so thanks to my enhanced abilities.

"I'm Sorry!" I shout to the two men and, indirectly, the mob as I run, run, run out of here.

I go back to the Fortress for a while and note that Zeke's already done the packing. His former school backpack was gone along with some of our food rations and water bottles. That's good to know, he was still on my side. He's always on my side. Hell, the two of us were the two top runners in school for the 2.5m lap despite our difference in size and gender. Ah, good times, good times. I grab my bag as well and place inside spare clothes, a flashlight and my phone. Then, I head off.

Zeke calls when I arrive five blocks close to the Stampton Bridge at a former salon. I'm still running as we converse.

"Hey listen Cole, I'm almost to the bridge. Since everyone here hates your guts now, we have to get out of town pronto!"

"I heard you the first time Zeke. I'll meet you there and um, thanks for watching my back".

He laughed cheerfully as he always did, "Sure, I ain't about to do anything that might piss you off. See ya".

The phone clicks off. I put the phone back in one of my bag's side compartments and continue to run as if I was doing my causal weekend morning jogs around the city. I take another route, away from the larger crowds but right into the line of sight of a few Reaper mooks beating up two civilians. I summon my electricity for a minute and blast the five of them while I sprint past and I look back again once I've 'switched off'. The men are confused as to why their tormentors were writhing in pain but the moment they look at me, they glare. The broadcast didn't just make it to that one billboard, it had been sent out to all of Empire City. It was just as I had feared.

I continue onwards to Stampton Bridge, ignoring the death threats of the men behind me.

* * *

><p>Stampton Bridge is a heavily guarded area, a true definition of Fortress. Police cars and a large shipping container act as its first barricades, the second are a row riot cops guarding a metal gate. I do not know what's beyond that. I scaled up the container with ease and jumped down before the protesting masses of people who didn't notice my presence. At the second I decided to search for him within the crowd, it turned out that Zeke had only just arrived on the scene.<p>

"Cole!"

I turn around to see Zeke climbing over one of the blockading police cars and help him get over. He panted heavily, "Hah, I know you don't like it but, this place is sadly our fastest way out of town. That is if you can get past those baton waving goons."

"You have entered a restricted area. Lethal force may be used at ant time. Please return to your homes. You will be notified when the quarantine is lifted." instructed one of the cops from a speakerphone attempting to dissuade their frustrated audience. Yeah, as if telling an angry mob to calm down would be any good. _It works so well. _A riot could start any second now, all it needed was a trigger...

"Well," I shrugged, "We're getting out of here one way or another, follow my lead".

"You have a plan?" asked Zeke concerned.

"For the most part." I replied walking forward.

If we wanted to get out of here, we'd have to get past those riot cops. If I fry a couple of guards from inside the crowd, a riot would ensue in an instant, help to keep the Heat off Zeke and me. Of course, that would mean a lot of people getting the hell kicked out them.

I sighed. Decisions, decisions. People would get hurt, but which ones deserved it the most?

The crowd doesn't notice me. Not even the riot cops as I step into the line of sight. I switch on, my body hums with electrical energy and as one of the cops look me in the eye with suspicion and suddenly, there's an explosion. I flick out both my palms and take down two-thirds of the riot cops guarding the gate. During my training with Zeke, I tested and learnt to control the electrical voltage. I'd learnt to set it to a level where it could only make someone pass out rather than bring them to a near death state and its why I'm less hesitant to use my powers now. However, there were times when the voltage would spike out of control and I had to stop for a while so that my powers could regulate itself.

The remaining unaffected cops charge towards me and the crowd, who didn't quite understand what was going on, fought back in response. I hurl blue bolts at one of them, heading for the gate, and the people behind me fight back against the rest. With one hand, I fry the electric switch locking the gates and with the other, I help out the people fighting for their freedom from a far distance, each of the remaining four taken down one by one. The gate opens, there are crates and containers stacked up upon each other and actual barricades placed in the way. However, they could make some good cover. More cops lay within the length of the bridge, turrets were placed above the crates and containers and the shootout begun.

I went in, ducking behind one of the barriers and aimed at the ones shooting at us from above. The crowd also dispersed the moment they went inside, using their guns to fire and their signs to beat the crap out of the military and policeman on the ground.

"Eat lead motherfuckers!" I hear one of them shout from afar. The bullet firing had become more rapid as the soldiers got hold of the turrets.

There's a tap on my shoulder, Zeke's crouching next to me, "Cole, get to the top of those containers and shoot them from there. I know it won't have much cover but, it'll make things easier for you and the crowd to pass through".

I nod and upscale the nearest container dodging the gunfire, taking out the man firing from the first turret. Then, from above, I strike down three more of them and the crowd moves forward and more gunfire dies down. We reach the second gate and I fry open the switch to the next area.

"This area is under strict quarantine. Indiscriminate lethal force will be used against all unauthorised personnel. This is your final warning". The same voice announced to us. The crowd didn't care, they were healthy civilians fighting for the right to leave this hellhole and so were we. There were slightly more turrets this time round, above and below. As Zeke aided the people, I was pulling off some assassin style shit right there. I crept at the edges of the container and ambushed two of the men from behind whose turrets kept firing straight at the crowd.

_So many down, what's left?_

A hail of bullets flies past and distracts me long enough for 5 other bullets to hit me in the torso. I grimace, holding back a howl of pain as I catch sight of a soldier with another turret below. Before he can reload again, I fire and electrocute him from the turret with my left hand. He screams as his hand burns and he passes out. I signal to Zeke from above that he can tell the crowd to move behind the red container at the next gate before I jump off my height advantage and peek at what lay ahead: Just one more man, one more turret. I climb back on my container, run and jump. The man's so focused on what's ahead on him that he doesn't bother to look up before its too late. I land near him with a Thunder Drop (You know that one stunt I pulled earlier) and he's pushed aside without his weapon. I approach him and render the last one unconscious with a static burst. Or so I thought he was the last...

A speakerphone crackled to life as that man once again spoke, "You are approaching the final gate. Please, I beg all of you to retreat now. Once you go past these gates, it's all over. We have the higher ground and we will not hesitate to kill all of you".

I didn't believe him. The moment I fry open the last gate is when it all goes horribly wrong. Once again, I had unknowingly led humanity to their downfalll. We ran into iron walls of razor wire and machine guns. The rioters in front were the first to have their bodies turned to swiss cheese, multiple bullets bombarding bloody holes through their bodies. I stood in shock, staring at the massacre while Zeke made a break for it first as the men behind the shields reloaded their guns, smashing the gate to the decontamination unit and fell headlong into the harbour and I moved, faster then I knew I could with bullets digging painfully in my sides.

I leaped into the door and landed on my back, breathing harshly as if I'd just ran ten kilometres. The light and gunfire were shut out from the closing of the door by a hand in the darkness. Another light goes on behind me and I see a soldier near the door with a gun. My vision starts to fade, my body refuses to move and the soldier scoops me up and everything goes black as it did fourteen days ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Because of the holidays, I have a lot of free time now, so chapters hopefully will be uploaded faster. Leave a review or like this fanfic if you want more.<strong>

**End of Chapter 4**


	6. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

**Chapter 5 Part 1: Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap**

**or where Genderbent Cole meets Genderbent Moya and the plot changes slightly.**

**-Cladinblack15**

* * *

><p>I'm not sure if I'm dead or alive when I first come to my senses. Everything's dark, the pain's gone but I'm still breathing. I'm lying on a bed with only my bra and underwear still on. In front of me are two doors: One which goes straight and one which goes to the left of the room. There's a security camera placed near the door, blinking red and watching my every move. I sit up and brush the edge of my torso, there's a bandage there and some blood. If I could just find some electrical equipment, I could heal faster.<p>

There's a table to my right, it has three white roses in a blue vase. Folded beside it are my jacket, Aerosmith shirt, pants and a note which says:

**When you wake up, go out the door ahead of you and through a corridor into the next room and wait in one of the seats. I'll be with you as soon as possible**

**-Mont. J.**

Mont.J.? I guess whoever this person was didn't want be confused with Michael Jackson. I toss the note aside, don my clothes and walk out the door. The room I'm in is...fancy, not exactly the interrogation room I was expecting. A chandelier hangs above two luxurious couches positioned at a coffee table, its top decorated with white lace. To the left of the room is a glass window which overlooks the ocean. I stare aimlessly outside for a while.

The door creaks open and a man in a suit appears. He looks like the usual government agent with his stern eyes, slicked back brown hair and crisp posture.

"Coleen Macgrath." he greets and introduces himself, "I'm from the FBI. My name is Montgomery Jones".

"Like that character from the _Simpsons_?"

He frowned, biting his lip for a second before getting back on topic, "Yeah. But everyone calls me Mory. I suggest you do as well if you don't want to piss me off".

He sat down, straightening his tie as he continued to speak. "To put this briefly, I saw that footage of you at Ground Zero that was released earlier today and I'd figured you'd try to escape so I ordered the men at all the bridges, if they happened to spot you, to bring you to me alive. However, they disobeyed my command somewhat and you were being a nuisance as well. But the good news is that you're here and I need your help".

"What do you need me for?"

Mory took a deep breath and spoke, "I know this may be a bit much to ask from an 17 year old but, before the blast, my wife went missing..."

He handed me a file of documents. The first was a monochrome photograph of a short-haired African-American lady about his age. Behind it, a piece of paper with a logo containing an eye and the words_ Principatus Filius circa 1896, _was attached to another photograph of crusty old men. Lastly, there was some kind of diagram I didn't understand, but so far I was getting some kind of Illuminati vibe from this...

"Joan was sent to infiltrate a cult that called themselves the First Sons. They were working on a project known as the 'Ray Sphere'," he grabbed the diagram and gestured on it, "A device designed to drain the neuro-electric energy from a group of people and concentrate it in an individual".

I shuddered at this revelation._ I drained this power from other people? This electricity...No, I don't want to think about it._

"Sound familiar Coleen?" He put down the diagram, "Anyway, I lost contact with her the night of the blast. Despite all my connections and efforts to locate Joan, I'm losing hope. So here's the deal: You go back to Empire City, find Joan and the Ray Sphere and in return, I give you what you want as long as your request isn't too impossible".

I look at him in the eye, "You trust me? You think I'll take up this offer?"

"Coleen, you_ do_ know what its like to lose a loved one don't you? You know exactly how I feel about Joan. I read your file you know, you had a brother once right? He was young, didn't deserve to die in that fire-"

"Stop! I get it. I'll get Joan back to you ASAP. However, if I find out that she's dead, you and I not going to like the answer. In return", I name my price, "I want you to locate my parents, clear my name and let my friend and I leave the city peacefully".

"A deal is a deal Cole." He says sitting up and grabbing the file out of my hands, "Follow me, I'll get my men to drive you where you need to be. You'd better not try anything funny".

"Wait," I hold him up, "Where are we? What time is it?"

Mory checks his watch. "We are at the borders of Empire City in an evacuated hotel. Me and my men are using it as a temporary base for now It is now 8.32pm. You healed and recovered much faster than we expected".

Words like_ No shit _and _wow _spring to my mind. But still, Mory had a point, I_ did_ heal pretty quickly despite not having absorbed electricity. We take a lift down to the first floor where a group of SUVs are waiting for us at the lobby entrance. Two men are waiting outside one of them.

"Where to Mr Jones?" asks the man opening the car door.

"Where are we going Coleen?" asks Mory.

"Um...sorry. I just remembered that can't ride vehicles. They have a tendency to explode nowadays around me".

"That's funny." Mory noted, "We actually transported you here by car earlier and it didn't explode".

"Well, I was unconscious, so maybe it doesn't work...forget it, I'll go home myself".

"Very well. Oh and Coleen, I almost forgot," he pulled something out of his pocket, "Here's your phone".

I grabbed it from him.

"Give the state of our new 'partnership', I've taken the liberty of cloning your phone's frequency. I've got a lock on your GPS locator. I'll know where you are 24/7 and I can hear every word you say".

"That's super." I mumble sarcastically.

"I'm warning you Cole, if you double-cross me or do something stupid, I will throw you into a hole so deep that you won't even know which way is up. Got it?"

"Geez, I get it." I took two steps away from Mory.

Good God, as if threatening me with the guilt of my brother wasn't bad enough.

"Alright, I'll be on my way now. See ya." I smiled my most assuring fake smile and skedaddled out of the area.

I trudge up the fight of stairs and open the door. It creaks, alerting the person beyond it to my presence.

"Cole?" Zeke rubs his eyes walking towards me, "Is that really you?"

"Yeah. It's me in the flesh".

He pulls me into a tight hug. "Man, it's good to see you alive".

I pet his back. "Great to see you too man".

"Hell, lived through the fall, no problem. Getting back to the shore on the other hand, well, let's say I'm no Michael Phelps".

"Yeah, that's an understatement".

"So, how the hell did _you_ make it out alive. There were bullets flying everywhere, all over the place. Figured you were a goner".

"I'll fill you in on everything over dinner. What are we having tonight?"

* * *

><p>"I knew it." Zeke says slamming his fork upright on the table, "All the stuff I've been saying. Every word is true. Government's in cahoots with a secret organisation, the Ray Sphere. It all makes sense now".<p>

"Calm down, you're going to hurt yourself." I caution Zeke.

"The Ray Sphere must dish out powers to anyone possessing it. You gotta bring it back here".

"Sure I could use a sidekick".

Ah hell with that. Zeke Jedediah Dunbar is his own man. But if guess if I were to be a Superhero, I'd sort of be like Nightwing. Speaking of which, I thought of cool superhero names for us".

"Which are?"

"Lightning Rod and Wrecking Ball. Does that sound cool or what?"

"Um yeah..." I changed the topic, "Your middle name is Jedediah? I never knew that".

"Yes it is, after my grandfather. Strong man for a man his size. I don't know where my first name comes from but i'm certain-"

My phone rang, buzzing at my side pocket. It was a message from Mory.

"Go shower and sleep Zeke. I have things to do, it won't take long".

"Whatever man." Zeke yawned and walked to the door. "Just try not to get hurt while you're out there".

* * *

><p><strong>So I read somewhere on the Infamous wiki that Cole had a brother he never talked to. Then I watched Big Hero 6 and this change in backstory happened. Damn, Tadashi, why?<strong>


	7. Pick up the phone, I'm here alone

**Chapter 5 Part 2: Pick up the phone I'm here alone.**

**Hey Guys, where's the love? I'm getting a lot of views but not much likes or comments. I don't know if I want to continue this fanfic but I've already got the next chapter planned so I'll wait I guess. I'm doing my best to write this but I feel that the protagonist is a little...bland for my liking. God, even the powers are kind of boring. Nothing much happens in this chapter...the next one looks promising though. **

**Anyway, Until next time. **

**-Cladinblack**

* * *

><p>I punched in Mory's number as soon as Zeke left.<p>

"I've already got a couple of leads for you." He spoke rushing past a casual greeting, "The coordinates have been uploaded into your phone, they have been represented by those red dots on the map. Give me a call when you're in position".

The phone clicked off. I opened my messages and saw that Mory had sent me a photograph of a map with three red dots on it. What were they? Potential places Joan could be or places where she was last seen? Well, I had to find out. The closest dot at the moment was the building in front of our fortress. Instinctively, I go for it. I jump off and land on the pavement without a scratch as I approach the area.

Tonight I had hoped would be a silent night. Sadly, that wasn't the case. I could hear gunfire being aimed at from above and people screaming, Reaper snipers I suppose. Those guys are on patrol 24/7, sometimes they kill for sick kicks and some of them are just assholes. I spot a ladder and climb upward to the building, uninterrupted for now. I dial up Mory.

"Hey, I'm in position. So what am I looking for exactly?" I stretch my arms.

"I'm picking up some weird interference not far from you. Need to figure out it's origin and purpose. I'm not entirely sure what it is, probably a transmitter of some type. Call me again when you get over there. I've updated the map for you".

The call ends and I open the latest file on my phone. It's on the water tower next to this building. Heh, seems easy enough, especially now that I have superhuman abilities. I take a huge leap and land, grabbing the edge of the top of the water tower. Awesome.

I pull myself up. Often, I felt conflicted about using my powers. They were unpredictable, dangerous and yet amazing. Or at least the electrokinesis part of it was dangerous. My enhanced humanity on the other hand gave me an adrenaline rush. I could fall off buildings almost unscathed, I could run faster than even Zeke now (but always trailed behind him so that I wouldn't look like a show-off) and even now, I barely felt tired from all this activity. Maybe losing some of my humanity wasn't a bad thing after all.

Getting back to the scenario, the only object upon the water tower was some kind of satellite dish. I approached the object, examining it while calling Mory.

"Found it, looks like some kind of portable audio device is attached to a satellite dish." I informed him pulling the thing out.

"Play it for me".

I pressed one of the buttons and put my phone close to it's speakers. There was static, garbled sentences and disjointed words as the recording ended at 30 seconds.

"Sounds like a bunch of garbage." I commented.

"It's an encrypted message," he realised, "but I can't break it. See if you can locate the other two, something should come up hopefully".

The call ended. I sighed as I looked upon the next location. This was going to be a long night. Ahead of me was the statue of Archer Square, at the edge of this water tower was one of the intersections leading there. I take a leap of faith, gravity drags my form down and static encircles my legs. So far, this had to be my longest drop. I crash on an abandoned car and roll down onto the streets where a few people are walking. They glare at me with hate. One of them asks me to kill myself.

I run away, ignoring them and heading to the next building. I'd dreamt about wanting to be the centre of attention, but not like this. Two bullets slice through the air followed by several more. Shit, Reapers at 9'o clock. There's only two of them upon the building I need to climb, so I take them out my position below. Great. I escalate and take both of them down as I finally reach the top. I see the satellite dish above. Okay, all I gotta do is just jump and call Mory.

As I walk however, I almost don't notice a shadow moving in the dark. I turn left and see a Reaper charging at me with a knife. I fire a bolt of electricity at the Reaper and he's down for the count. A second too late and I would have been ambushed and killed.

"Sorry Mory, it's the same thing as before." I say after I've let him listen to the recording.

"I'm running the signals through a decryption program on this end. I've almost cracked it, just need that last one".

"I'm on it."

I stare to the right to the top of the building where the last message would be. Oh shit. Why? Of all the places, why did the last one have to be completely in Reaper territory?

Okay, all I have to do is formulate a plan. Their distance is two blocks away from me. There's seven of them, two snipers, three regular mooks and two more with riot shields which they probably robbed from the cops. All I have is superhuman durability, strength and the ability to control electricity. I guess you could call it an even match. Okay, all I had to do was formulate a plan. I could go in stealthily, get closer and them them out or I could charge in and do the same. No, but the bullets would hurt me far worse than-

One of the snipers turn towards my direction with his eye in the locator. He shouts something to his comrades. The rifles load up.

Damn, guess I have to take a third option. Electricity crackles at my finger tips. My range is pretty far so I'm sure can hit them from here. I send streaks of electricity flying across several metres to the targets, only focusing on defeating them. However, some are a little smarter and manage to dodge my blows while getting ever so closer to me. One of them jumps to the next building, a rifle in his hand. I zap the ones getting closer first.

Then I decide to make a move. There's only three of them left, the ones with riot shields on the building where the satellite dish was. All I had to do was run there quickly and take the recording box that was there with me as well. I step back and leap to the building, swinging myself up its ledge. I sprint towards the satellite as the Reaper's steady themselves behind their shields. Bullets head straight for me but I dodge most of them and pull out the box from the satellite dish. I escape out of the area and hide in an alleyway. I let Mory hear the recording.

"Okay Coleen give me a second-alright that should do it. I'm uploading a decrypting algorithm into your phone."

"A What now?"

"It's basically something that should let you listen to the messages".

The message started. The voice of a woman spoke, "I-I couldn't stop Kessler from detonating the Ray Sphere. Damn thing took out five or six square blocks, killed god knows how many. Found it next to some kid. Didn't know if she was dead or not, didn't have the time to check on her or the strength to carry her to safety. I'm trying to hole up somewhere. If anyone is listening to this, I need an immediate extraction . Please, you've got to help me out before Kessler finds me".

The message ended there.

"You understand any of that?"

"I don't believe it-that's Joan. She must have used these things to communicate with her handlers".

"Um, English?"

"It means there are many more of these audio files scattered throughout the city besides the three you just collected for me. Try and find as may as you can Coleen, they might tell us where she took the Ray Sphere".

"Find Joan and the Ray Sphere and we're good right?"

"I know the deal Coleen.

"Just making sure." I said before the phone went dead.


	8. A Hard Day's Night

**Chapter 6: A Hard Day's Night**

**Hey Guys. Here's the next chapter. Leave a like or review.**

**FYI, Kessler in this Universe is the last name and not the first name of the ****antagonist. Probably a bonus chapter centring on Cole and Zeke shenanigans Post-explosion soon. Probably.**

**Also, try to find the Cinemasins reference.**

* * *

><p>The time is 10pm. I've just stopped by a convenience store to buy myself a bottle of water... Or at least steal one. It was a lucky find, perfectly preserved and unopened.<p>

I unscrew the cap and take a stroll along Archer Square. There isn't many people around, not much light either as most of the lampposts have been wrecked by the explosion. A dog sniffs at my feet and nudges my foot for a scrap of food, whimpering as it does so. Out of generosity, I let it finish the remaining amount of water. I pour the bottle downwards and it licks away greedily at it. The dog barks in content and runs off. I stand up, deciding to get home quickly.

My phone buzzes, it's a call from Mory.

"Hello?"

"Hello Cole." the familiar voice on the other end spoke unamused. "I have something I need you to do".

Ah shit, so much for hitting the hay.

"If it isn't Joan White-related, can it wait till tomorrow? Or could you maybe get someone else to do it. It's kind of late".

"No, it can't. One of my technicians, Brandon Carey, hasn't checked in for over a week. If you're wondering if he is just ill or injured and resting at home, he isn't. My men paid a visit to his home but he wasn't there. He's pretty important so you need to find him. He was last seen in the alley across the street from your location. I think it's over the wall to your left".

The phone doesn't click off. Mory's still on. I sprint and scale the wall, ending up behind a alley with only one path ahead. I then look down to my left where I come upon a grisly sight: The rotting body of a blonde woman wearing a red jacket and white skirt.

"He isn't here," I inform Mory "just some dead woman".

"A woman huh? Well that doesn't make any sense...

"Hang on a second." I say bending down and extending my arm into grab mode.

As much as I hated to do it, I was going to have to examine a dead body for any clues. Just as I was about to tilt her forehead however, my sight was struck by a brilliant white light. There'a a ringing sound and it slowly gets clearer until it forms disjointed words.

_"reapers...My husband, leave him alone!_

_A black man wearing a beanie stares in fear._

_"Where are you taking him? _

_RUn!_

BRANDON!

"Whoa!" I say being snapped out of the trance.

"What did you find Cole".

"I didn't find anything. I had some kind of Vision though, like the ones those mystic seers have. Brandon got dragged away by the Reapers, this is his wife Lynnae. Wait how did I know- What the? Now I'm seeing some kind of ghost running away. Although, it feels more like some kind of holographic, electrical echo..." I described.

"Follow it then. We need to find out what happened".

_Yeah, 'we' _I thought sarcastically.

The green ghost heads into another alley full of knock dover trashcans. I tail behind it the same way I always tail behind Zeke. The alley heads into a road an into another much larger one. I run across just as a taxi driver nearly hits me but breaks just in time. The guy honks his horn and calls me an Asshole. I don't notice if he's also giving me the middle finger. Two women are talking by the entrance, complaining about the smell of the uncleared trash outside ether window. We go further down and end up in a parking lot, one street lamp still shining in its middle but not everything is as it seems.

I halt in my tracks and duck behind a car, peering at the suspicious figure from my car window who had its back facing towards me, leaning on the street lamp. I couldn't tell much about it, whether the person was male or a female, due to the fact that the figure donned a white hoodie over its face. I couldn't classify it as a Reaper either as the hoodie wasn't red. Something felt weird about it, something off. I hadn't even looked at it and yet, there was some instinctive sense that I should hide from it, find another route.

I realise why in less that a moment: The white figure shifted suddenly, standing upright. It turned to where I was hiding and flicked his wrist. Bolts of white energy crackled from its fingertips and before I knew it, he fired at the car I was taking cover. The car was thrust upwards, leaving me vulnerable and right within its range. I had no time to think about why this person had powers like mine, all I knew was that it was an enemy. A really powerful one at that. I had to take it down ASAP. I scan the area for my assailant, where could it be?

A force hits be from behind and into another car's door. Next thing you know, the figure's hand is on my throat. What it misses however,is that fact that I control electricity. I send a high voltage of electricity into his arm via my left arm and the pain of it forces the figure to let go of me and stumbles backwards. The figure doesn't have time to react as I zap him once and again but the second time around, I increase the voltage purposefully and let the electricity flow continuously until the figure keels over, crawls and never gets up again. I breath harshly and kick the body for good measure. However, I had forgotten to 'turn off' and the next thing you know, my kick sent the body flying high with a few more volts in its system, landing a metre away from me.

The figure was certain to be dead by now...but since it was like me, that meant it would probably heal in a few hours time. However, this brought about some good news: I wasn't the only one with powers. The bad news was that the people who possessed these powers were either good or bad. I hoped I would run into more good ones. I look around, the electrical echo was gone...My sixth sense perks up though and I see the green silhouette running into the only path ahead that wasn't lit. I start tracing the steps again through the darkness of the night. I pull out my phone and am about to tap its flashlight function when I see I missed call from Zeke just mere seconds ago because my phone was on silent throughout the duration of my journey and fight. It was supposed to vibrate although I think I couldn't sense it because of my earlier run in with the white hooded figure. I dial Zeke's number.

"Pick up your damned phone!" shouts a Texan voice at the other end.

"Alright, Alright Zeke I'm here. What's up man?"

"The Feds man, that's what's up, watching our every move. I decided to go to the kitchen to get some water before I slept and guess what I see outside the window. There's a guy with a pair of binoculars on one of the building roofs closest to our fortress. He was leaning against the wall down there and munching on a fresh green apple. It made him look like even more of an asshole than he already was. Anyway, why aren't you back yet?"

'I'm sorry Zeke but if we want out of here, this is the way it's got to be. I told you about the deal with that FBI agent right?".

"Pfft! A deal with the devil is more like it. C'mon Cole don't be stupid. they'll ride you as long as they can, but the second you're no longer useful. bam, you vanish permanently."

"I think all that conspiracy stuff and comic books has rotted your brain." I accused and insulted him out of tiredness.

"Hey, hey, don't kill the messenger Cole. I'm just telling it like it is, it's just...you watch your back okay and don't be too trusting of that Mory-guy".

"Sure Zeke, see you in the morning." I say as the phone clicks off and continue to follow the ghost through the labyrinth of alleys and streets that made up Empire City.

* * *

><p>The ghost had led me to the gates of a dimly lit electrical substation. It kept going through and jumped over the fence ahead of me. However, that sense came again. The sense that something wasn't right about this silence, that there was someone here watching me. I was correct.<p>

A bullet bounces off the pavement centimetres from my foot as a Reaper Sniper reloads his gun.

"Open Fire!" A voice shouts behind me.

From behind one of the generators, two of the people in white hoods emerge. Oh, so these guys were part of the Reapers. Doesn't matter though, I should be able to handle them. I fire at the same generator, causing it to explode and trigger a chain reaction from the nearest other generators (Holy shit, these things were sensitive) blasting the two of them to smithereens and creating a force that nearly toppled me over. It was essentially an indirect kill so, I didn't know if this made me a murderer or...

I didn't have time to think on this as I remembered a few more regular Reapers firing at me with their rifles. I fire late bolts of electricity at the upraised walkways, causing the nearest one to collapse, causing two of them to break their bones and the other, which was crafted out of more steel, to be electrified and causing the sniper from earlier to get his nerves fried. He let out a horrified scream as his skin began to smoke and burn as he passed out. Ouch, that sounded like it hurt a lot.

When I was certain the Reapers were gone, after taking out three more hiding behind other generators, I activated my Sixth Sense and the ghost showed up again, repeating its earlier action. I leaped over the fence and onto the other side of the substation to where its main 'battery' resided. Although the ghost took a left turn, I noticed someone within the main battery, _strapped with fucking bombs._

I react instinctively, running to the figure, ready to take it out ASAP. It's already too late though, the figure presses the detonator and all goes up in flames.

* * *

><p><strong>You know what, from this point on I'm splitting each chapter into 2 parts because these missions go on like forever.<strong>

**Next chapter: Heal the world.**

**Until next time**

**-Cladinblack15**


	9. Heal the World

**Chapter 6 Part 2: Heal the world**

The blast knocks me backwards and I land on my back, facing the starless sky. Whatever light that had been shining upon the substation had suddenly blinked out.

My phone rings.

"Coleen what happened?" Mory's voice sounds anxious, "All of Neon District went dark."

"A Reaper..." I explained, "blew up one of the main substations".

A shape pain stabs me in the head, "Man, my brain feels like its in a vise".

"Your body must be reacting to the absence of electricity. Woman up and find Carey. If we don't restore the power soon, the Reapers will be unstoppable".

The call ends. I get up uneasily, the only thing keeping me conscious is my phone and what little electricity that remains for now. I summon the ghost echo again and follow it to a manhole smack in the middle of an intersection. I unscrew it and jump in to the darkness, flicking on my electrical pulse that becomes my source of light. There's another source of light in the distance, but I can only see a vague outline of it.

I dial up Mory before continuing.

"I tracke the echo into the sewers." I tell him, "Sorry about the shitty reception".

"The Reapers must have needed Carey's help in shutting down the underground linear transformer." Mory deduces, "Find the transformer and figure out a way to get it back online. If they killed the circuit, you'll have to re-establish it".

'Sure, finding a giant robot should be pretty easy. There's not much hiding place in a sewer anyway."

"I didn't mean that kind of transformer Coleen." I could hear a tinge of frustration in his voice.

"Alright alright just kidding. I'm not one of those unintelligent girls. But seriously, what is that? I'm only 17, you can't expect me to know all these terms firsthand. Is it those round generators in the distance?"

"Probably."

Mory shuts off his line again. I step forward, and what the light shines on below my feet makes me halt. There's a small drop that leads into a large pool of water. I brighten the spark in my hands, revealing how far I have to travel to get to the transformer. About 6 metres or so and another small drop separate me from my goal, should be able to reach the other side if I ran through the water quickly.

You see, my body was able to conduct electricity but at a cost: Water, apparently, could hurt me now. God I can't believe I'm saying this but, even kryptonite is a less shitty weakness compared to water. At most, I could stay for more than a minute alive partially or fully submerged in water but beyond that, my powers would turn on me and cook me alive. Essentially, for me, swimming now could be considered suicide. I jump into the sewer water, praying I won't have to swim across this trench. My legs are fully submerged whereas the rest of my torso remains above. I start to speed up knowing that my life was at risk. The water's gravity however, holds me back as I trudge as fast as I can to the generator.

A minute is already up by the time I'm two thirds away from the other side. My legs burn as I see blue streaks crawl over them and spread to the water around me. My eyes widen and I know I have to hurry up. The static creeps up my body like encasing vines with thorns and I'm panicking as I pull myself up at the end just as the static is about to mar my face. I'm panting as I reach the transformer, having stripped off my drenched pants and shoes, now barefoot and wearing nothing but my shirt, jacket and panties. This was officially the worst night ever.

The Reapers had indeed killed the circuit. Ah well, guess I have to do my thing. I jump and place my hands into two sockets above me (dangerous for any normal human), kickstarting the machine back online, they spark up and so do I. I have another vision, seeing myself use my electric powers to bind, heal and absorb bio-electric fuel from other people. I shivered at the last vision as my sight returned to the gutters around me.

"Hello." A male voice calls, "Is anyone there? Please, you've got to help me".

I turn to my left and walk across a grate to a man lying injured. I remember the healing technique from my vision and decide to try it out on the poor fellow. I approach him and place a hand on his bleeding leg.

"Okay man, this may hurt a little".

"Huh?"

His question was soon replaced by a loud scream as I jolted his leg with electrical charge. His wound patch dup instantly as the blue static sewed it up like a needle through thread.

'Hah, hah," he panted, "What the...Wait, I know you..You're the electric girl everyone's talking about".

I grimaced, bracing myself for an insult or a fist to the face, but all he said was:

"Thank you." He turned to the locked gate ahead of us. "Janet? Are you there? Open the Gate".

"Yeah man, heard everything." A voice responds from behind. The entrance creaks open into a large cavern.

"You've got to stop the Reapers. They're running around with some electrician, killing anyone they find down here." the man tells me, "We don't trust you just yet electric girl, but know that you kind of have our support. Um also, if you don't mind, could you use your healing thing on some of my friends in there?"

After that helpful distraction, I continued on my journey, asking the hobos for directions to where they were last seen with the technician.

"They're through there." one of them points to a pathway made of narrow pipes and barely stable ridges, "Sorry we can't help out. We don't want to fall to our deaths".

"No problem." I assured them and said goodbye. I jumped on the pipes, carefully balancing upon and made my way to the metal door ahead.

* * *

><p>"Kid, what are you doing here? Did they see you?"<p>

The technician is behind the metal gate, wearing an expression of fear.

"I need you to turn on the substation." I order him. "It's way past my curfew and I promised a friend he'd see me in the morning".

'Are you out of your damn mind?!" His mood changes abruptly, "The Reapers will kill my wife! No one's getting in here!".

"Open the door." I order him seriously.

"Screw you! I've jammed this thing up tight. No one is getting in or out until I know she's safe".

I sighed. Poor guy, he doesn't know who I am, still thinks he's protecting his wife...Dosen't change the fact that I need to get in there though. I could stun him from out here and open the door that way...or I could tell him about Lynnae and hope this turns out well. I settle for the former.

"Lynnae's dead." I announced the bad news with a straightforward tone.

"What? How do you know my wife's name?"

I sighed, "I know this is hard, I saw her body. There was nothing anyone could do." I reached my hand out to him through the bars, he didn't bother to slice it off having been saddened by the news. "Would you like to see?"

I felt like kind of a hypocrite, knowing that I now possessed the power to heal people from death but unfortunately, they had to be centimetres away from dying. His wife had been dead for a week, a rotting body undiscovered by the lack of cops and detectives, the law especially.

The technician allow me to send him the vision. With each second, his expression becomes more anguished. Tears fall down his eyes and he whimpers saying, "I knew I shouldn't have trusted...I'm sorry Lynnae".

He tampered with the control box in his grief, opening the metal gate. "Listen, sorry it took me a while to recognise you, but I've seen what you can do. Please, stop the Reapers. Kill them if you have to. Promise me".

"I'll do what I can."

He nodded, some tears still left in his eyes. "Okay, follow me."

Brandon led me to a large cubic generator that was separated by a gap in the metal bridge that led there. I jumped over and recharged it for several minutes.

"That should do it I say as the generator beeps to life. Thanks man." I say to Brandon.

"Sure. You be careful okay? The exit's that way".

He pointed to a ladder leading to a manhole. I thanked him again and made my way up, just in time to see Empire City return to life, or should I say light, again. Ah, great now I could finally go home and sleep until the afternoon.


	10. Lazy Afternoon

**Chapter 7: Lazy Afternoon (sort of)**

**Hey Guys. Here's the next chapter. Leave a like or review.**

**The title today is brought to you by Kingdom Hearts 2 o****st.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Every man is guilty of the good he did not do."— Voltaire<em>**

* * *

><p>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.<p>

I grumble and turn around in bed, unfortunately facing the window with light streaming in through the curtains.

"Cole, hey man you okay?"

I don't want to give Zeke an answer. I'm too exhausted from last night. Gotta go back to sleep.

"Cole it's like 11.30. We got battery selling to do. Where and how long have you been out all of last night?"

I groan.

"Fine, sleep as long as you want. You'd better call me then when you wake up." I hear his footsteps leave, but then he stops.

"Oh yeah, Tristan snuck into our apartment last night and left a box of food outside our door. Wish we could thank him but...anyway, see you later Cole".

Zeke walks away and I continue my slumber, brushing his words off as a dream and toss myself back to the door.

It is hours later when, my left eye opens followed by my right, then the rest of my body creaks awake as I sit up and yawn loudly, stretching my arms and rubbing the sleep sand out of my eyes. I look to the clock at the top of my room door, it was now 1 in the afternoon. I yawned again and undressed slowly, noting from my underwear it was that time of the month again, and got into the bathroom.

I couldn't bathe normally anymore due to my condition but eventually I'd found a solution to that. After all, I didn't want to smell like shit forever. I turned on sink tap and placed a basin under the running water. After it filled up, I turned off the tap and grabbed a stool to sit on, a sponge, soap and placed the basin close to where I sat. From another clock in the bathroom, I timed myself as I wet and soaped the sponge, scrubbing myself clean from the dirt and grime of the previous night from my unimpressive face and breasts to my tall, toned legs. I then quickly rinsed my hair, dried myself off with a towel, had lunch in the form of a instant noodles, brushed my teeth and left the Fortress.

I made my way on the usual route to our illegal shop on Harold Avenue, getting glares from many as I walk on by the ironically dull streets of the Neon District.

"Hey!" A man runs to me from a corner and I almost would have blasted him if he hadn't said, "You're the Electric girl right? I need your help".

The man was of African American descent, a bandage around his head and his left eye, "A clinic three blocks down this road has been taken over by the Reapers, do you think you could get rid of them?"

"Sure." I replied. "Not a problem".

I crack my knuckles, letting sparks dance around them as I quickly approach the clinic. As I plan what to do, a Reaper emerges from the glass door with a citizen in his grasp and pulls the trigger of his shotgun, spilling innocent blood on the roadside. People who gaze upon this sight steam and flee as fast as they can. Not me though...

I shoot a bolt of lightning at the Reaper before he can see me and take out the rest of the Reapers above and below just as easily, while getting a few bullet scrapes and punches on me. With all the Reapers down, I sit on one of the chairs inside the clinic and heal by draining the electricity out of one of the televisions inside. I'll admit, it was kind of a dick move but there were _worse_ ways I could have healed myself. I take my leave, well that is until I'm stopped at the entrance by the injured black man from earlier.

"Thank you. Thank you. I am very grateful for your service".

"And who are you exactly?" I ask.

The man stands up straight, "I'm the one who runs this clinic. How about I return the favour by patching up those wounds of yours?"

"No thanks," I decline, "They'll heal up pretty fast".

"Well, anyway, come back here anytime and we'll treat your injuries for free".

"You serious?" I say shocked, "You're really kind".

"Don't mention it, anything I can do for someone who saved my business".

I said my goodbyes and dialled up Zeke, telling him to meet me at the 'Training Ground'.

* * *

><p>I'd met up with Zeke at a stop sign and explained to him what happened the night before and what happened today, apologising for everything. Zeke, being his usual self, laughed and forgave me pretty easily and I thought that maybe one day, if he made it big, he'd be the greatest boss ever.<p>

We then raced each other to the 'Training Ground', the codename for a nearby scrapyard that had been abandoned after the Empire City Blast. After I discovered my power, Zeke had led me here to train every three days. It was a secluded place away from prying eyes where I sort of learnt how to control my powers and developed new ones with Zeke's help and his vast comic book knowledge. Hell, we even gave each of my abilities a name and I sort of screamed out each one like an Shounen character for the heck of it while practicing them. We had fun goofing off while learning basically. Man, if only school were more like this...

"Word spreads fast huh?" Zeke asks as he tosses me a trashcan lid like a heavy weight frisbee."Yeah," I say grabbing it, "People sort of have a love/hate sort of relationship with me now".

I look at both sides of the lid. "So...what are we doing today?"

"Well," Zeke started, "Do you remember an old television show called 'Static Shock'?"

"Oh my God. It was one of my favourite cartoons as a kid." I say fangirling and in a split second became doubtful, "But his power was electromagnetism, not electrokinesis. I don't think I can levitate shit the way he did".

"It's worth a shot though." Zeke shrugged, "After all electromagnetism is in fact a by-product of electrokinesis. Besides, that shockwave Fus-Ro-Dah thing you can do is kind of an electromagnetic ability. Maybe it just needs to develop a bit more before you can get to doing the more advanced stuff. Come one, try lift it up".

I placed it down but before I could get to my magic act, my message ringtone starts playing. I snap my phone open and see a text from Mory:

_**Good Job Coleen, the power is fully restored to North Beach. **_

_**There are three more substations that are offline though, I'll send you the coordinates as I find them.**_

_**P.S. I got a call from the EMT in your area. Says you helped him get his makeshift clinic back. You should help more people Coleen, keep an eye out for them, they might return a lot of favours.**_

"So who is it Cole?" Zeke asks.

"No one," I lie, "Just an ad".

"Alright then, let's get to it".

I stepped back and focused my power on the lid, blue sparks appeared but all it seemed to be doing was slowly burning it to a crisp. It felt like roasting a marshmallow. I try imagine levitating it and focusing on the action but, all I do is make it jump a little.

"Nice," Zeke says,"You need a bit more effort though".

"I think what you mean is my electromagnetic abilities need more practice".

"Like I said." he nods. "Let's keep at it".

30 more tries and mostly failures later, I have accomplished lifting up the lid ten centimetres from the ground using my electromagnetism and holding it there for 15 seconds. It's pathetic. I fling the lid away with a shockwave, giving up. The world around me starts to go black and white slightly. Damn, I need more energy. I stand up clumsily and Zeke rushes to my side, holding me up.

"Whoa Cole, take it easy".

"Sorry, I guess more advanced powers kind of take a toll on me. I need-"

"I got it." He hands me his cellphone. "Drain my phone battery".

I nod and grab his phone. The electrical currents swim into me and I feel the last of it vanish as soon as colours return to the world.

"Well, I guess that's enough for today." Zeke clapped his hands, "What now?"

"Actually," I say, "I don't mind practicing a bit more and I think, I may have an idea".

"Like?"

"Stand back Zeke." I ordered him.

I aim my hands at the ground.

"Cole what are you-"

I create a shockwave that launches me several feet upwards above the scrapyard and I kick, doing a 360 degree backflip in midair. Then, I'm plummeting leg-first. Six feet away from the ground, I do a twirl and fire my 15 second electromagnetism ability on the ground, causing _myself t_o hoverandfloat down gently and land as gracefully as a ballroom dancer without leaving a dent in the ground.

"Whoa," Zeke says, "That was a really cool stunt man".

"Yeah," I say, "Although I'm not sure it would be effective in battle".

"What do you mean by that Cole, I'd say that move's pretty useful. Once you master that, maybe one day you can also throw objects, big and small, while you levitating them".

"Sounds good." I say stretching. "I'm still kind of worn out though. Can we go to the nearest substation?"

"Sure Cole, it's why I picked this place anyhow. It's five blocks away from the substation you patched up last night anyhow".

He pulls my hand and after I drain some energy, Zeke and I spend the rest of the day walking about town for a while and later in the evening, we binge watch the last 15 episodes Stardust Crusaders on a horribly lagging internet, laughing and commenting to each other about the sheer ludicrousness of this anime. It was just too bad moments like these would never last forever...

* * *

><p><strong>A short filler chapter with Zeke and Cole shenanigans as promised. Sorry I don't know much about electrical terms and stuff and the fact that Cole is suppose to gain Electromagnetism in the sequel. Anyway...Who's excited for the Egypt Arc of JOJO?<strong>

**Next split chapter: 8. Thunderstruck (Part 1) **

**Part 2 chapter 8 name to be ****revealed...**

**Until next time**

**-Cladinblack15**


	11. Thunderstruck

**Chapter 8: Thunderstruck**

**So guess what, this chapter's actually pretty short like the last one. I apologise for any error in consistency. And if someone doesn't mind, compare this fanfic to my prototype fanfic and see how much I may or may not have improved.**

**-Cladinblack15**

* * *

><p>"Hey Mory, I'm in position." I say watching the sun rise from a rooftop. I woke up at 9.30am today and arrived at one of the GPS locations thirty minutes later. Zeke was still in bed. It was the usual routine unlike the day before. Mory took quite a while to answer the phone and while he took his time, I practiced that Electric Restraint ability I had in my dreams the night I restored the first substation with an empty soda can. A loop of static circled it and with a crushing motion of my hand, it tightened and made a round dent in the can's middle. Sure, I could have practiced it with Zeke yesterday but I embarrassingly had forgotten about it until this last minute and besides, I was too worn out yestreday.<p>

"That's great. There should be a cell tower close to you, can you see it?"

I do a 180 degree turn and see it behind me, appreciating the rising sun as well. The only way to get there was to cross a thick, unstable stretch of wire.

"Yeah," I respond, "I see it".

"Good, recharge it ASAP".

"Afraid I'm gonna bail on you?" I chuckle testing the rope with my foot.

"Without that tower, you'll fall off the grid and I'm afraid I can't let you do that Coleen".

Mory ends the call once again without warning or a single goodbye.

_Jackass_, I thought feeling irritated by his rudeness. Then again, all I was to him was a goddamn housemaid. Getting closer to the metal tower by my dangerous balancing act, my head begins to spin and my sight goes from clear to messed up every 2 seconds.

Ah hell, the lack of electricity in this area is taking a toll on me. I had to restore the substation quickly. Firsts things first though, I finally got to the cell tower and recharged it. However, it only made me feel worse, the as-if-I-had-just-run-a-marathon kind of worse.

"Good," Mory said after I had informed him of my progress, "Now you need to restore electricity to this section of the Neon. Your GPS app will show you where to go-but be careful, this street is Reaper Territory, lots of them will be prowling around".

"Uh Mory, those guys will slaughter me." I inform him, "I can barely see and that charging up that tower almost drained me dry".

"You watch the third Star Wars movie Coleen?"

"Yeah, what about it?

"Stick to the high ground. It's easier to avoid them that way. If you do have to fight, look around for emergency generators-there are probably some scattered across the rooftops".

"I'm going to die Mory. You're gonna get me killed."

I was almost attempted to finish my sentence with 'you asshole'

"Oh don't worry Coleen, I have faith in you. Call me when you're in the sewers".

"Hey-" the call ended. I groaned. Below me was an abandoned train track with an abandoned train on it. On the train was a Reaper with a Heavy Artillery turret larger than the ones me and Zeke had encountered on the bridge. I looked at my GPS: The sewer entrance was to the North-West of my position. I look beyond the rooftop to an artificial park with an artificial lake to its side. All I had to do was get past there, get on a building and run two blocks across to the area. My plan seemed easy enough.

I jump down from 20 stories high. The Reaper at the large turret notices me immediately and makes it rain bullets. God, and I thought regular gunfire was bad. The hail of bullets rained forth, limitless and unstoppable, getting closer and closer to me like a chainsaw, loud and obnoxious as I sprinted up the satirist to the park and out of its range. That was close. In the park, I run straight and notice a lone truck in the distance. I send out my 'Pulse sensor' and sense a Reaper behind it. I run towards the left side of the truck where I catch him off guard behind a smaller, shielded turret and fire a shockwave that sends him flying like a rag doll.

_Gotcha you son of a bitch._

I scale up a building quickly thanks to my enhanced abilities and sprint as fast as I can, jumping to the next building and jumping off as I reach my destination. I hear shouting and gunfire in the distance. Gulping, I slide into the sewer.

"Okay, I'm in." I tell Mory

"Same thing as beofre Coleen, reestablish the circuit on the underground transformer and then look for the distribution substation".

The call ends and I make my way inside, using my blue light to guide me. I climb and creep along small and large pipes until I reach my destination. The round generator hums and I place both my hands into the two sockets. A large blast of electricity is absorbed into my body and I feel a sense of euphoria. Another vision plays: Two balls of blue static collide, creating a large sphere of concentrated energy. My hands appear to grab and throw it like a pitcher into empty space. After a few seconds, it explodes into ribbons of blue and sends me back into reality. I'm looking above when a small, harmless drop of water drips on my face. I sit up, static dancing on my palms.

_Hmm,_ I thought, _Am I acquiring more powers as I drain more electricity?_

I shake my head, still dizzy from the vision and jump to next platform. There's a blockade ahead, maybe my new power might come in handy?

My palms glow blue. I concentrate hard enough and the static fuses itself into a ball of mass destruction. I fling it to the blockade with my right hand and it kabooms on contact with the debris, creating a larger force of ruination than my regular shockwave could produce. Sweet, this new power might come in handy. I head into the next area, a stone-like cavern, when my phone rings.

"Hey man," Zeke says, "Where are you? Everyone here keeps carrying on about you delivering that bomb. Even George is running his mouth about it."

"George? He's the one who called me, said he's got a package burning up all over his desk and that I needed to beeline it. So I pick it up and take off..."

"Well, he claims that no one else could deliver it, it had to be you".

"Zeke, can I confess something to you? I think I just remembered it."

"Sure Cole".

"I hated my part-time job. The pay sucked. Secondly, I remember someone calling me, telling me to open up the package. Next thing you know, I wake up in a crater and everything goes to hell".

"Well, at least there's no more school...for now at least and hey, you got superpowers out of it. It's a pretty good deal. Don't worry about George and the others Cole, I'll cover for you man. They're frickin gossip queens anyway".

The phone goes off. I move ahead, noticing that everything feels a bit too quiet in the sewers for my liking. to the next platform. The generator's just ahead. I'm metres away from it when out of the blue, I see 10 of those 'Suicide bomb Reapers' I encountered at the substation two night before come charging out from behind two sides of the generator. Instinctively, I fire a large shockwave which lights all of them up, each one of their bodies exploding backwards consecutively. I shield myself from their blood and guts flying everywhere. I look around after all of them have died, seeing ruined corpses and some rolling eyeballs on the ground.

I force myself not to look and turn back on the generator. I then exit via the same manhole as I see the lights come back on and feel good about myself.

"There she is!" I hear someone shout.

I dash as fast as I can quickly, getting a several bullets in my torso. My world goes black and white as I run out of the area miraculously into the next district, catching the eyes of concerned citizens. However, I still have enough energy to answer my phone when it starts vibrating

"Coleen, the Reapers are destroying the water pipes under the bridges. By isolating the city's water system, they're pumping some kind of plague into every home in the city. Anyone drinking that sludge might suffer from terrible diseases".

"Just Great." I say slipping into unconsciousness from the blood loss.

"And it gets better." Mory adds sarcastically, "I'm getting reports that Smith Fountain has already been polluted and that there are a lot of casualties. Hurry over there and confirm my intel, then we'll figure out what we're going to do".

"This is just cruel," What kind of thugs would want to do all this? I'm starting to feel that there's something more sinister behind-"

The floor suddenly hits me.

"Coleen, are you still there...?"

* * *

><p><strong>ARGH! Oh my god this chapter was frustrating to write, first of all, It's boring. Secondly, the internet connection in this hotel is pretty bad. <strong>

**Man, poor Coleen. Always getting knocked out. Even in the next chapter... Speaking of which,**

**Next Chapter: Toxic Love or where ****Cole gets high on tar and **is stalked by an overly attached voice****

****T******rust me, It'll be much better.**


	12. Toxic Love

**Chapter 9 Part 1: Toxic Love**

**Hey Guys. Here's the next chapter. Leave a like or review. Happy belated Christmas guys, sorry for the long wait, was celebrating Christmas in a non-wireless area with my family.**

**Chapter Warning: Body Horror, swearing and general sexual creepiness abound! Was listening to the Alice:Madness Returns soundtrack for this.**

**The title today is brought to you by Tim Curry in Ferngully. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Every man is guilty of the good he did not do."— Voltaire<em>**

* * *

><p>"Ugh...where am I?" I groan as everything comes into view. I'm on the top of a small building and by luck, I'm able to the last rays of orange sunlight disappear from above. It seems that it's already evening. There is one of those large white umbrellas above me and I think I'm resting on some kind of bed with a hard mattress. When the blur reduces, I shove myself off the bed and jump off the roof, realising that I was at the clinic I had saved from the Reapers the day before.<p>

Hmm, I wonder who was kind enough to have sent me to rest here?….Probably Mory's agents or maybe someone else... I wasn't going to guess for to long, I had stuff to do for Mory. I opened the GPS app on my phone: The area marked was a fountain near 'Memorial Park', a makeshift graveyard for those who died in the blast, the forgotten and remembered. I was about to click off my phone when Zeke's grinning face suddenly appeared on my screen along with the first notes of my Fallout Boy ringtone. I answer the call.

"Hey Zeke, sup?" I ask while running towards my next location South West.

"Hey man, you aint gonna believe this one." he speaks excitedly, "You know those areas of the city you've been cleaning out? They're crime free now. People are hanging up posters with your face on them".

"I'm doing what I can Zeke. No one needs to throw me a parade. It's not like I'm Jesus or Hercules".

"I know man, I know. Still, it's pretty damn cool. Anyway, you wanna hang out tonight?"

"Can't Zeke. Something's going on near Memorial Park".

"Oh, so you've heard the news. People there are being poisoned by something in the water supply. Be careful Cole." he warns me before he cuts the call.

* * *

><p>I cut through the traffic and alleyways to reach my destination and when I get there, things do not look pretty the closer I approach. A man vomits out black bile onto a drain, a woman is clutching her stomach on the floor, moaning in pain. I keep walking towards the fountain, a sphere caught between two curves that spewed out inky, goopy liquid into its pool.<p>

"Not looking good Mory," I contact him looking into the murky darkness, "There's sick people all over the place and the water in the fountain is black." I pinch my nose, "God, the stench of it wants to make me puke like everyone in this area".

"Alright," Mory says professionally, "We need to find a way to stop this. Look around, see if you can find anything".

Seconds after the call finishes, I hear a familiar voice across the fountain. Could it be...? I look ahead from a gap in the fountain, there's a medic kneeling, attending to a person who keeps huffing erratically.

"C'mon, stay with me. Breathe, breathe slowly. Easy does it." he eases the man.

It's not just any medic though, it's Tristan, my first and now ex-boyfriend. As much as he didn't want to see me, I had to see him. Not just because I missed him but also, I needed to ask if he knew anything about the source of this poison. No one else seemed to be around except sickly citizens who I doubt would give me an answer because of their uncontrollable purging.

I stroll towards him, dragging my feet until he sees me. His eyes narrow in anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Um..." I thought of a lie, "I..uh, heard the buzz around town about was going on at the fountain and I decided to do a little investigating".

My ex-lover doesn't look me in the eye and starts pushing on the ill man's chest.

"Look, Tristan" I sigh shuffling my feet, "I know what that guy said about me-"

"My sister is dead!" He snaps while continuing to focus on his patient, "indirectly or directly, it's your fault".

"Tristan, I swear, I did not know what was in that package".

"I don't want to hear it." he threw up his hands in frustration, "If you want to help, you can start by closing up that valve over there" he pointed to a large pipeline a metre away with a red valve coated in the icky stuff.

"It's jammed and I can't turn it. I think that's how the black tar's getting into the fountain and the water supply in this area".

I would have made a snark comment about how weak of a man he was but, I wasn't that kind of person. I went to the damned thing, placed both of my hands on the valve and cranked the stubborn wheel to the right. On my first push, it didn't move. I gave it a second try and it finally creaked, turning smoothly and thanking me for my assistance with a blast of that black splooge to my face. Worst of all, because I was so unprepared for that surprise, most of it went directly into my eyes.

"AGH!" I shrieked while attempting to wipe this shit off my lips and sight. A sudden dizziness swept over me as I open my eyes to a tilted world tinted red, people moaning and screaming from all directions. I cough again, uncertain of who I was or what I was doing and look at my hands. They keep bending and growing unnaturally and then, the skin starts to peel and I'm seeing raw, red muscle emerging and warm blood dripping from my fingertips. The blood however doesn't fall, it floats and rises upwards. Pressure coils within my gut, like a snake writhing, trying to force me to vomit. Fuck, had I swallowed some of the stuff too?

Then, several stinging pains. My scars reopen, my clothes become splotched in red, grey(?),red. I felt sick, so sick, I wanted to cry. There's some words being spoken. A white, glowing figure approaches and grabs my exposed hand.

"Good god Coleen, it's all over your eyes." His voice veberated, "Damn, I need to get a solvent out of the ambulance. Follow me."

I nod as the white man leads me down a slope, pulling me with him into a sprint. The sky is black, thunder rumbles above but there's no lightning. I'm scared in this red world, but I trust this guy to lead me to safety.

**_"I've been watching you Coleen."_** A seductive, disembodied, masculine voice speaks out of the blue, **_"Waiting, watching, anticipating this moment"._**

Something about it sounded so comforting and yet so off, bringing to mind the image of a roasted cockroaches baked secretly underneath the most delicious looking cupcake, something disgusting coated under artificial beauty.

"Who...Who are you?" I said weakly, looking around for the voice. Halfway down the slope, eerie faceless figures the size of titans donned red hoods watch us, appearing everywhere. The glowing light in front however, seems unfazed by them and the giant Reapers stay frozen in turn.

"Coleen?" I hear a familiar voice call.

**_"He hates you."_** the other voice intrudes,**_ "Loathes you. Your power frightens him. He'll never love you ever again"._**

A flash of red. Without warning, I'm in an alleyway. The white figure continues to hold me, to lead me. We pass by three windows quickly and for a moment, I saw something in the reflections that scared the shit out of me: Myself, pale and coated in blood with black veins that spread across my neck and a few that dispersed from my now red eyes. Ahead is an ambulance guarded by the Red-hooded men,

_**"I can make you forget about him. Everything you shared, gone like a whisper".**_

Fire, fire starts to burn around me, forcing me to let go of the other man as I feel the fire burn my hand and fall to the ground. Lying to my side, the blaze crackles and I watch blankly. There's some scuffling to my side, someone's crawling towards me. I look up slightly: There's a boy emerging from the inferno, no older than 8, his face charred into an ugly mess and his legs are nonexistent as he uses his bony hands to move towards me. My eyes widen the moment the boy speaks.

_**"No more pain,"**_

"Why sis?" My brother grabs my leg, "Why did I have to die?"

**_"No more heartache..."_**

I scream in horror and claw at the air frantically as the flames envelop me and my brother's face melts off like chocolate, revealing a skull tainted with dried blood.

* * *

><p>"Hold still dammit".<p>

A spray of blue hits my face as the nightmare dissipates and my breathing returns to its natural state. There's no fire, no brother, no red world...just a cool breeze, Tristan and me.

"You better?" my Ex enquires.

"Yeah," I say, "Thanks".

He walks away, unable to look at me. "That's the only time I'm helping you Coleen. If you get that stuff on you again, I'm afraid you'll just have to wait for it to wear off".

"Sure, see ya." I say goodbye walking in the opposite direction towards Memorial Park. Along the way, I healed a few people from their sickness as well who were dying by the roadside.

"I took care of the fountain Mory." I informed him leaning on a wall, "Had to shut off the feeder pipe that led to it".

"There are two more water mains in the area." He says nonchalant.

"Gotcha." I reply, "I'll turn those off and see what happens".

Hopefully, whatever _that _was would not happen again. Seriously though, what was that about? The Reaper Titans, the Hell World, the traumatic memory of my brother's death, it was a mindfuck zone. Anyway, the next one was near an overhead bridge in Memorial Park, guarded by two Reapers. I took them out easy peasy with an Electric Grenade from behind a bush. I rubbed my hands together, praying for luck, close my eyes and spun the valve. Surprise again, another blast of that crud hits my face and I fall to the floor.

"Ugh, sonofabitch!" I curse. After what feels like a minute, I stand upright as I start to see clearly again. However, something doesn't feel right...The world is reddish again but it doesn't tilt. I don't forget who I am. So what else changed? I look down and whoa!...Whoa!

I back up a few steps, staring at my new...endowments. Holy shit, my barely noticeable tits just doubled in size. I was aware this was some kind of illusion but it felt so real, seriously they had weight and I could feel how squishy they were and...all of you are having perverted thoughts now aren't you? Alright, I'll stop here. Looking to my side, I additionally noticed my midriff showing and the fact that my clothes felt uncomfortably tighter. It's only then that I realise I've either become taller or turned into an adult temporarily in this mindscrew.

_Who's doing this to me?_ I thought scanning the area. _And Why?_

_**"I know your every desire Coleen, I feel your broken heart. So much emotion, bottled up with nowhere to go...Why do you love that boy? He's beneath you. You deserve so much better".**_

"Don't you dare talk about Tristan like that!" I spat, "Just, shut up, whoever the fuck you are".

_**"You're all alone you know."**_it taunted,_ **"No one cares about you. Not the girl, not the fat man on the roof, not even the woman under the bridge".**_

"What do I care?" I retort, "I've known this all my life. You don't have to rub it in".

I barely hear them coming. Five bullets hit me in the back, then the red world fades to black and white. Behind me, I hear the reinforcements and I run, draining my phone battery as I head into the trees to hide and heal from them. I dart through until I reach the interior of a gazebo and make myself hidden there, crouching by a wall, hearing the Reapers shout and give instructions to search the perimeter for me. I sigh thinking I'm safe for now, until I feel a shadowy presence behind me, one of it's hands groping my imaginary yet seemingly physical DD-sized breasts.

_**"Only I love you. It doesn't matter that you're only 16. I'll always love you Coleen, I'll love you forever until death parts us".**_

_Wait...What? I didn't just hear that did I? Oh god no..._

"GO AWAY. GO AWAY. GO AWAY. GET. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD. YOU. FUCKING. CREEP." I shriek madly, jabbing the invisible mirage repeatedly with each word in the ribs until it finally vanishes, letting go of my torso and chest. The red tint dissipates as well along with the 'False body' the voice had given me. I was back to plain old me again...dammit.

"Hey, I think she's in that Gazebo!" I hear someone shout. "Reload your bullets and fire there".

Shit. I flick my wrists, an electrical current of light blue swirls upon my arms. Now that that's over, I think it's about time I fought back against these assholes.

* * *

><p><strong>Small Spolier: The mysterious voice will be called Sheen, as in a 'sheen of oil'. If you want to find out the original name and character, refer to the Infamous wiki for those who haven't played Infamous yet.<strong>

**Until next time.**

**-Cladinblack15**


	13. Attack on Reapers

_**Attack on Reapers:**_

**Agh, you know what? I'm tired of labelling chapters. Let's just get on with it. Today's title is a certain popular anime in existence.**

* * *

><p>I have a good vantage point from the gazebo and am able to see the next valve from this distance along with the amounts and types of reapers after me, about four of them including a White Hood. I throw an electric grenade to my right beneath a Reaper holding a shield and fire a shockwave towards the two other Reapers, knocking them off their feet. The White Hood dodges in a flash of light and in turn tries to hit me with his own power, firing a pillar of light which destroys a large section of the Gazebo.<p>

I dodge left and leap over the wall, charging towards the White Hood and giving him a taste of his own medicine. I fire two shockwaves at him in rapid succession, catching him off guard and, as he is forced into the air, I send a strong blast of electricity at him. The man lands and I don't check if he's unconscious. All I know is that this White Hood won't be coming after me tonight again. The next valve lies unguarded and I approach it.

_Damn, _I thought to myself as I grabbed the wheel, _If I turn this thing again, I'll probably take another blast of that crud to my face. I'll be sent back to that hallucinatory world again...back to that creep._

I release the valve, looking to my right where I heard someone crying. The figure was hunched up, curled into a ball, leaning upon the pipe.

_Maybe I should ask, no, trick someone else to do this for me._

I walk towards the person and lightly shook the hooded figure's shoulder.

"Hey," I say, "You okay?"

The figure turns around. It's that of a young girl with blonde hair, probably a junior in high school from what I can guess from her appearance. She shakes her head. "You...You're the Electric Girl people are talking about aren't you?"

"Um, yeah." I shrug.

"Do you think you could help me?" she asks while sobbing. "I'm barely surviving here. The Reapers...they shot my friend and I was forced to hide around this area".

Oh God, I couldn't do this to her...the poor thing was pulling at my heartstrings.

"Sure." I tell her. "Whatever you want. You just stay here for a minute okay, I kind of have something to do".

I sigh, going back to the valve. This one was tighter than the others, taking me two turns until it works properly. This time though, I thought I prepared myself and step out of the way of the blast. Unfortunately, some of it leaked to my side and a bit of it hit my eyes again.

"Agh!"

**_"You won't be able to shut me out forever Coleen. Eventually, a crack will appear and it will spread, grow larger, until your mental walls come crashing down. It's only a matter of time." _**

The world wasn't red this time. Everything was of the same colour, but I kept hearing that voice.

"Electric Girl, you got some stuff on you." pointed out the blonde.

"I know that." I say. My phone begins to ring. "Excuse me for a minute".

"Now that the valves are off," Mory started, "You need to figure out how the tar is getting into the system. The only primary water line around runs-"

_**"You don't know love. Not true love. But I shall teach you and then...the bitch will see what she lost".**_

"Go away dammit." I accidentally say out loud.

"Coleen? Coleen? Were you listening to anything I said?"

"Sorry Mory, I was talking to someone else, what is it?"

He sighs, "Under Memorial Park is probably the source of all this. Head into that tunnel and look for it".

Mory signs off.

"So," I question the girl, "I haven't been around here much. Do you think you could direct me to a tunnel beneath here?"

"Over there." she pointed ahead. "Down the stairs. The Reapers have taken over it though, they seem to be guarding something in there".

"That's all I needed to know. Thanks..Um?"

"Rachel." she introduces herself. "You?"

"Sorry, can't tell you. It's got to be a secret".

Before I sprint off, I tell her, "I'll come back for you okay, just keep hiding here. I'm going to drive the Reapers out of this place".

* * *

><p>When I get there, the tunnel is barricaded from the front. The Reapers instantly recognise me and begin firing behind their shields. I fire a shockwave as I leap over to the interior of the tunnel, knocking them out of my way. Another barricade up ahead, but this time it's made out of ruined vehicles piled upon each other. I take out the three standing above and when I get to the highest point, the world starts to go red. I clutch my head.<p>

The voice wasn't taking to me but instead, I get Titan Reapers I'd seen before. However, they were no longer idle, now firing with their large AK-47s straight at me. I'm pretty sure they were just normal Reapers meant to appear larger than life but...I was having a pretty hard time aiming at them. Some vanished while others collapsed. However, I'd managed to get through them and found the source: A large oil truck.

"Hey Mory, think I found it. There's a truck attached to a pipe down here".

"Good. Destroy it". He ordered.

I send a strong voltage of electricity and the truck explodes like a blossoming flower. The force of it throws me back but I don't stay down for too long and leave the tunnel ASAP back to the girl I promised to help.

"Hey Mory." I ask, "What is this stuff anyway?"

"My men had sent me the data earlier today. It's some kind of organic mind control agent. We don't know how they're producing it".

"Ugh. Yeah, well sure did a number on me. I'm heading back to Zeke's-My head is killing me."

But of course, not without that girl from earlier. She's still waiting by the pipe when I find her.

"Hey?" I greet, "So what do you need?"

"A safe place to crash I guess." She said, "I don't know where my parents are or what else to do".

"You wanna come with me?" I ask, "We live, like, on a rooftop but on the floor below us, are some abandoned rooms you could live in. I mean, they're not in the best condition but-".

"That would be nice." she says hugging her backpack, "Alright, I'll follow you".

I nod, "Great, you try keep up with me okay? If I'm too fast just holler".

"Alright." Rachel says meekly. We sprint out of Memorial Park into an alleyway.

However, now I had to worry about whether Zeke would let her stay with us.

* * *

><p><strong>This OC will not be central to the plot or maybe she will. However, she won't be in many scenes.<strong>

**-cladinblack15**


	14. Hiatus?

Re-uploaded Chap 2 Part 2. Sorry for the writing quality of Chap 2 Part 2. Anyway, on hiatus, don't know when the next chapter will be but don't expect it to be soon.


End file.
